The Kiss
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: Tag/continuation of Russet Potatoes. Grace/Rigsby fluff.


"The last two days are gone, but other than that, I'm good to go," Rigsby attached the gun holster to his belt.

It's a good thing that Grace was already leaning against the counter in the break room, or she may have fallen over. "Oh, so you don't remember anything from when you were hypnotized," her cool, crisp voice masked her real emotions.

_How can he not remember anything? He kissed me in front of our colleagues, and I kissed him back. There's going to be hell to pay for this... I shouldn't have enjoyed it, but I did. He can't just leave it at that. He has to remember._

"Fragments, but no, not really; thank goodness, right?" his eyes shifted from person to person.

"Yeah," a disappointed smile splayed across Grace's face.

Rigsby mistook it for her 'I know something you don't know' smile. They were remarkably similar. "Did I make a fool of myself? Cluck like a chicken? I didn't do Tina Turner, did I?" he was genuinely worried that he did not remember a horrible embarrassing event.

"No, you were perfectly normal," Grace stalked off, silently amending her phrase to include 'as far as you know.'

She was truly disappointed. She had finally had the kiss that she'd imagined for weeks, months. _He_ had finally done what he was too afraid to do under normal circumstances. And he didn't remember a single bit of it.

"Oh, good. That's a relief, eh?" he took a drink of his coffee.

"Coward," Jane spoke for the first time.

"What?"

"You honestly don't remember?" Jane shook his head. He refused to believe that Rigsby didn't know what he had done, or have any idea of how it was affecting Grace.

"Don't remember what?"

"He remembers," Cho chimed in.

"He so remembers," Lisbon added.

"What?" Rigsby asked as his fellow agents left.

"It'll come to you," Jane said, clapping his hand on Rigsby's shoulder and giving a little squeeze before exiting as well.

_I don't remember anything._ Rigsby stared down at his coffee cup. A sudden flash of a memory played in his mind.

_He was sitting in a chair and Jane was talking to him. Lisbon, Cho, and Grace were watching. Jane told him to do what he really wanted to do. It took a moment, but the compulsion to do it finally overtook the thought that he knew he shouldn't. He got out of the chair._

The memory stopped. He clasped the cup between both hands and the memory restarted, as if the action was a trigger.

_Grace was walking away from him. He didn't want her to walk away. He wanted her to stay here, with him. He went over to her and pulled her close, engaging her in the kiss that he had been contemplating for a long time._

He snapped back to the present, shaking his head. _There's no way that that really happened. Jane must've planted that in my mind while I was hypnotized._

But there was something about the thought of her lips on his that felt real. _But what if it isn't one of Jane's mind tricks? What if it actually happened?_

He quickly downed his coffee and went back to his desk. It was odd, there was no one around. _They must be getting lunch._ Rigsby packed up his stuff in silence; Lisbon had told him to take the rest of the day off as even though he didn't remember anything that had happened he was worn out.

The parking lot was nearly empty by the time he got down there. _Okay, everybody must have gone out to lunch without me_. Still, it was only nearly empty. There were a few cars left, besides his.

He was parked at the far end of the lot, almost in the exact corner. There was no one around, or so he thought.

When he made it to the car, he got a surprise. "Van Pelt, what are you doing here?"

She was leaning against the door to the driver's seat. "Do you really not remember _anything_?" she continued staring straight ahead, not daring to look at his big, dumb face for fear that she may start to cry.

The look on her face broke his heart. "Well, I think I remember something," he admitted, "I was sitting in a chair, and Jane was talking to me. Lisbon whispered something to hm. You and Cho were there, too, and…"

"And what?" her voice quivered.

"And that's it," he said.

She took a step away from the car. "I see," she looked down at the ground, "Well, that's good. At least you don't have to think about anything that happened."

Rigsby was stunned as she began to walk away. Maybe it wasn't another one of Jane's mind tricks.

"Grace, wait!" he said loudly.

She stopped but did not turn around. What?" she yelled back.

As quickly as he could, he dropped his things and went over to her. "Will you tell me what happened after that? I want to remember."

She did not respond, so he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Grace, please."

"I don't think I can," she said coolly, preparing to continue back into the CBI building.

"Did it go something like this?" he grabbed her by the arm, spun her around and pulled her close, engaging her in the second most breathtaking kiss of her life. It was topped only be the original.

She pulled back when she needed air. "So you do remember…" she grinned.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. "How could I forget something like that?" Rigsby blushed a little as he spoke.

"You should go home and get some rest," she said, satisfied that he knew exactly what happened between them.

"Maybe you should come with me," he suggested.

She pushed him away playfully. "Is this going to change anything between us?"

"Do you want things to change?" he asked seriously.

"Maybe, I don't know," her cell phone beeped; there was a new text message, "I've got to go, Jane needs to talk to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then."

Rigsby went to his car and Grace went back into the office, both hoping that their second kiss would not be their last. But only time would tell.


End file.
